Pedaços
by Souhait
Summary: "Fiquei pensando em como pediria desculpas a você" *fic dedicada à Pumpkin Bells, a quem devo mais do que palavras*


Estou devendo isso há séculos. Principalmente se a pessoa para a qual eu estou dedicando essa fic se lembrar de um dia que estávamos estudando – ou fingindo, já que eu estava escrevendo uma cena fingindo que era uma redação XD – e ela tentou ver a cena e eu disse que estava escrevendo para ela. Isso foi há muito mais tempo do que eu poderia contar os dias, mas espero que ela ainda esteja na fase James/Sirius e que reconheça a décima parte do que eu vejo na amizade dos dois na gente. Eu vejo tuuuuudo, embora eu ainda não tenha ido para a casa dela apesar das brigas com a família.

À Pumpkin Bells

**It has been fourteen years, and still not a day goes by that I don't miss your dad.**

_Primeira impressão_

Sirius jogou tudo o que trouxera de casa – e era pouca coisa, de verdade. Primeiro porque ele era um menino, segundo porque ele era um menino com galeões na mão que poderia comprar qualquer coisa que lhe faltasse – embaixo da cama que escolhera para ele. James, o menino que conhecera no trem e que conseguira ser dos 'destemidos leões', cantava o hino da Grifinória abobado na cama ao lado, tirando algumas coisas da mala.

"Olha, Sirius" era a décima quinta vez, ou algo assim, que ele o chamava pelo nome. Fizera-o desde a primeira vez, no trem, contrariando toda a formalidade inglesa e todo o respeito que sua mãe jurava que todos os bruxos tinham que ter com os Black "Todos os objetos da Grifinória"

Sirius olhou. Havia um leão em miniatura que rugia – e, segundo James e Charlus Potter, rugia apenas na presença de reais grifinórios, e só parava se eles lhe pedissem -, uma espada que Sirius não conseguiu identificar muito bem, uma vassoura com o nome da casa e uma inscrição sobre Godric Gryffindor. Parecia ser um orgulho irracional, mas Black não o comparou com o de sua mãe; riu alto com a aparente arrogância infantil dele e puxou uma outra conversa despreocupada enquanto desciam as escadas para... hmm, aprender que poderiam aprontar.

Percebeu naquela noite, em combinação com o encontro no trem e as duas horas de jantar, que James Potter era um menino que não gostava de perder. Aprendeu que ele sabia rir de si mesmo – como acontecera quando, falando excitado sobre Quadribol, levara um susto com a presença de 'Nick-quase-sem-cabeça e caíra os três últimos degraus da escada – como ninguém, e que também sabia rir dos outros como ninguém. Aprendeu que o orgulho dele não manchava o respeito dele pelas pessoas, inclusive os nascidos trouxas, e aprendeu que era um garoto divertido, engraçado e brincalhão como ele, que deveria aprender a ser sério no futuro que eles não sabiam que teriam.

Desejou, pela primeira vez, passar por um crescimento com ele.

* * *

_Travessuras_

"Pronto?"

"Sempre"

James soltou uma risada, abafada para não chamar atenção demais. É, Sirius seria sempre – e James descobriria isso no futuro - o primeiro a estar pronto para esse tipo de coisa.

"No três, então" e os dois se aprumaram, divertidos, em toda sua excitação de doze anos. Estavam embaixo da capa da Invisibilidade de James, varinhas em punho e poções seguras por 'Vingardium' "Abrimos a porta e..."

"Já passamos esse plano milhares de vezes" mas, mesmo assim, ele fez a contagem mental do três até que, como se a porta estivesse abrindo sozinha, os dois entraram com passos sincronizados na sala cheia de sonserinos do quinto ano.

É. E eles iriam pregar uma peça neles.

"Ali, na frente" James disse assim que enxergou o mais forte dos... hmm, cobras "Deixe Binns continuar com a aula dele, e me dê logo os fogos"

Sirius passou a caixinha para ele, agachando-se junto com o novo-melhor-amigo quando esse colocou a traquinagem embaixo do traseiro de Smeaton. Preparou a varinha para eventuais imprevistos e esperou; os dois segundos conseguintes foram de respiração presa, de excitação máxima e de adrenalina por fazer mal a um sonserino.

James seria sempre seu companheiro de mal-feitorias.

* * *

_Companheirismo_

James levantou os olhos do pergaminho e olhou para Sirius, que acabara de bater a porta do dormitório. Os dois tinham treze anos e estavam meio que naquele momento de extremos, mas James não pensou nem por um segundo que não fosse uma coisa séria.

"Os peitos não eram tão grandes quanto você pensava?" não que James achasse que era uma coisa tão... pequena quanto essa. Era só que ele já tinha idade suficiente para entender que nem sempre as pessoas queriam dizer alguma coisa sobre qualquer coisa "Ou a garota não tão 'vou deixar você passar a mão' quanto deu a entender?"

Sirius riu, embora fraco, e se tacou na cama.

"Ou é um pouco mais complicado que isso?"

"Nada é tão complicado quanto garotas" Sirius brincou de volta, tirando do bolso do sobretudo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada contrabandeada de Hogsmeade "A não ser, claro, mulheres mais velhas e gordas que acham que têm direito sobre a gente só porque nos carregaram na barriga por nove meses"

James não piscou. Só podia ser a família dele "Recebeu uma carta dela?"

"Um pergaminho inteiro"

"Dizendo?"

"Que eu não devo ir para o natal" ele respondeu, piscando os olhos cinzentos "Sabe, porque Regulus entrou na Sonserina e ela não quer que ele tenha seus pensamentos deturpados por mim"

O outro não disse nada, levantando um pouco do corpo para olhar melhor para o amigo. Sirius poderia ser, ainda, uma criança em grande parte das situações – era mais importante competir com os amigos quem 'pegava' mais garotas do que levar em consideração qualquer sentimento, por exemplo – mas quando se tratava do que Walburga chamava de 'herança de seu nome', ele era o mais adulto entre todas as pessoas que ele conhecia.

"O que não é grande coisa, já que passei meus dois natais aqui"

"E já que pode passar em outros lugares também" James completou, soltando um sorriso meio infantil quando Sirius piscou "Vamos lá para casa. Meus pais já cansaram de me mandar cartas te convidando, e eu já cansei de dizer que você pode ir para lá quando quiser"

Naquela hora, Sirius não respondeu nada, e foi quase como um pacto não falado que eles seguiram para os Potter na estação King Cross, e continuaram seguindo pelos natais do quarto e quinto ano. Até que, naturalmente, Sirius passou as férias com James, e o Natal também, e de repente ele poderia chamar tudo aquilo de casa.

É. _Casa_.

* * *

_Presentes_

"Potter, Black" Mcgonagall disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha na direção dos dois grifinórios. Bateu com a varinha na outra mão – um gesto típico dela – e se desapoiou da mesa, a expressão severa hesitando por um momento com um quê de curiosidade "O que é isso?"

James e Sirius olharam para os pacotes embrulhados que carregavam nas mãos como se não soubessem do que ela falava, um sorriso travesso e maroto surgindo no rosto quando repararam que tinham toda a atenção – até mesmo da menina que James começava a gostar, Lily Evans – da turma em si. Ainda com o mesmo sorriso, deram alguns passos para o meio da sala, fazendo com que a professora não soubesse direito para quem olhar.

"O Natal vem aí, professora" Sirius comentou, abandonando o seu presente – o maior e mais pesado, claro, porque ele era mais extremista "E, antes que voltemos para casa, decidimos deixar esses presentes para você"

A sobrancelha de Minerva se arqueou um pouco mais.

"Pensando na sua forma animaga" James completou, realizando todo o esforço do mundo para não dizer que, em breve, ele e Sirius e Peter estariam nessa também "chegamos à conclusão que deve ser legal ser uma gata, e que podem ter vezes que você prefere ficar com pêlos do que... bom, do que esse coque aí. Quer dizer, parece realmente doer ter o cabelo tão puxado assim"

Mais um arquear.

"E resolvemos presentear você com duas coisinhas que podem fazer você passar mais tempo como animaga" era a vez de Sirius "Abra, professora"

Era impossível uma sobrancelha subir tanto.

"Ah, vamos lá, professora"

"É, dê um crédito para a gente"

"Por Merlin, James" Remus disse de uma mesa quase atrás dele, piscando os olhos castanhos "Nem eu estou dando crédito a vocês"

A turma inteira riu.

"Ignore-o"

"É. Ele não sabe o que fala"

"Sei, _sim_"

"Ele já deu crédito para a gente? Nunca" Sirius continuou ignorando-o, de um jeito que deveria ser tentador fazendo gestos de tirar o laço do presente "Você viu a cara que ele fez quando a gente entregou o dever semana passada, Minnie? Estava surpreso, porque não achava que a gente..."

"Vocês copiaram aquilo com magia, Black"

"E como você acha que a gente sabia o feitiço?"

James mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir muito, a turma começando a murmurar em curiosidade e diversão.

"Deveria nos dar pontos extras pelo trabalho que foi..."

"Não viemos fazer isso. Sirius" James interrompeu, um tom risonho na voz "Vai, você primeiro"

E Sirius não se fez de rogado; com seu sorriso 'Sou-Sirius-Black-e-todas-as-garotas-caem-por-mim', desfez de vez o laço e baixou o papel do presente, sorrindo como se fosse mostrar a todos a oitava maravilha do mundo bruxo.

O que não deveria ser muita coisa, já que uma das sete envolvia uma arquitetura de duendes de gosto realmente duvidoso.

"Um gato de pelúcia, Black?"

Sirius sorriu com orgulho demasiado.

"Sim, Minnie, um gato de pelúcia" concordou, colocando a carinha do gato para olhar para a professora. Mcgonagall só estreitara o olhar dessa vez, os lábios crispados – não tanto pelo apelido. Ela realmente já descobrira que James e Sirius não teriam jeito quanto a isso - ao prever a fala do grifinório "Mas ele é encantado, e até consegue andar pelos jardins e fazer algumas caras e bocas. Mrs Norris não deve ser muito boa companhia para isso"

Outra risada da turma, e até a professora esboçou uma expressão ligeiramente mais serena.

"Além do quê, ele é macho. _Macho_, sabe, professora, com tudo o que..."

"Você tem uma mente realmente depravada, Black" Mcgonagall o interrompeu, os olhos claros se voltando para James "Vamos, Potter, acabe logo com isso"

O menino de óculos fez que sim.

"Você vai ver, professora, como eu não sou tão tarado quanto..." mas a turma riu de novo, meio cínica, e James pôde prever uma revirada de olhos de Remus e Lily Evans e um sorrisinho de Peter "... ele, e..."

"Acho que a maioria discorda, James" Remus apontou, e quando James se virou para ele lá estava mesmo a sua expressão de 'acabei-de-revirar-os-olhos' "E bastante"

"Principalmente eu" disse uma garota lá do fundo. James tinha a ligeira noção de que o nome dela era Susan, mas não podia ter certeza "Ele nunca mais quis falar comigo depois que passei uma noite no armário de vassouras com ele"

Mais risos.

"Detenção por isso, Potter"

"Professora!" ele exclamou, parecendo realmente indignado "Eu estou tentando te dar um presente de Natal e..."

"Para você também, Ms. O'Doyle"

"... Certo. O Sirius fez a mesma coisa ontem"

"Ei!"

"Não vou ficar nessa sozinho sendo que você é tão culpado quanto eu"

"Cadê seu sentimento de amizade, hein?"

"Não resistiu a mais uma noite limpando os troféus" James retrucou, simples, dando de ombros antes de voltar a olhar para Minerva "Podemos voltar ao meu presente?"

Ela ficou em silêncio. E, como quem cala sempre terminava por consentir, James tirou o embrulho do seu pacote mas, antes de deixar o papel cair, tirou lá de dentro uma caixa.

De _areia._

"Auto-limpável" James explicou, orgulhoso "Em apenas um segundo e meio. Pode tentar qualquer coisa aqui para testar. Tente o cabelo do Ranhos... Snape, no próximo tempo da Sonserina com a Corvinal. Você vai..."

"Potter. Black" a professora interrompeu, o tom de voz indecifrável fazendo a turma parar com as risadas de imediato "Detenção. Três vezes essa semana. E. Fora. Da. Minha. Sala. Agora"

Mas, depois que eles saíram e que ela se virou para ajeitar a cadeira, Minerva não pôde impedir um pequeno sorriso de vir ao rosto. E esse só aumentou quando, lá fora, ouviu a sonora gargalhada de Sirius Black e algum comentário sobre como fora ótima a piada sobre o... ahn, Snape.

É, sim. Eles a faziam querer sorrir. E sabiam disso.

"Aposto que ela está tentando esconder o sorriso"

"Claro que está. Essa mulher me adora desde que eu nasci"

Sirius riu.

"E é exatamente por me adorar desde sempre que eu pedi a ela um presente de Natal também" James comentou, um sorriso que Sirius não conseguia distinguir no rosto "Contei a ela que você não estava se dando muito bem com a sua família, e que sua mãe não tinha te dado autorização para ir à Hogsmeade"

Black piscou os olhos acinzentados, franzindo o cenho para o amigo enquanto andavam pelo corredor deserto.

"Disse também que meus pais gostaram de passar o Natal do ano passado com você, e que te adoraram e todo aquele blábláblá de mãe e pai sobre como você é divertido e tudo o mais" ele continuou, o mesmo sorrisinho no rosto "Então, com o 'sim' da professora, meus pais me mandaram isso daqui"

Ele estendeu um papelzinho para Sirius, a mão voltando a cair logo depois, encontrando o bolso da veste. Ficou olhando para o corredor conforme ele desdobrava o pergaminho, piscando os olhos castanhos quando viu que Sirius parara de andar ao ler a autorização para ir ao povoado.

"Você sabe" James começou, maroto, ainda sem olhar para ele e sem parar de andar "Estava ficando com ciúmes da minha capa da Invisibilidade"

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas sorria.

"Você não presta, Potter" disse, dando quatro ou cinco passos mais rápido para que alcançasse o amigo. James, assim que foi alcançado, passou o braço pelos ombros de Sirius e, com a outra mão, bagunçou seus fios negros "Nada, de verdade"

James riu "Cadê meu 'não vivo sem você'?"

"Obrigado, James" ele disse ao invés da frase do amigo, mesmo que estivesse quase morrendo enforcado com a brincadeira dele "Mesmo"

"De nada, Sirius" ele respondeu, ainda maroto "E então...?"

"Então o quê...?'

"Não vou esperar até o Natal para receber o meu"

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas escapou da força do braço de James e revirou as vestes, tirando de lá um pacote. Diferentemente do herdeiro dos Potter, ficou olhando para ele enquanto a caixa era aberta, prendendo uma risada quando James quase caiu para trás ao ver o pomo-de-ouro saindo.

"Para você treinar mais e não se matar a cada partida"

"Eu não me mato a cada partida, ok?" James retrucou, mas soltou um sorriso rápido na direção do outro antes de, como uma criança de cinco anos, sair correndo atrás do pomo que escapava cada vez mais longe no corredor. Seria um hábito recorrente dele – junto com o arrepiar da nuca -, assim como os dois aproveitariam as visitas à Hogsmeade para planejarem a maioria das coisas.

E serviria para o futuro também. Porque Sirius veria em Harry e na partida de Quadribol vitoriosa os gestos precisos do pai, e porque ele assinaria a autorização para Hogsmeade desejando que, assim, pudesse pagar com o filho do melhor amigo uma dívida que ele acreditava que nunca seria paga.

* * *

_Segredos_

Sirius se jogou na cama, sentindo todo o corpo dolorido e cansado como nunca sentira antes. Fechou os olhos de imediato, mas abriu-os ao ouvir o ronco de Peter – todos no dormitório ainda se impressionavam com a capacidade dele de dormir em meio segundo -, suspirando em desânimo ao tentar levantar um pouco e não conseguir devido ao corte em sua barriga.

"Ei, Pads" ele ouviu James chamar, e o viu surgindo do meio do nada ao lado de sua cama. A capa da invisibilidade caiu no chão mas ele não se importou; tirou das vestes dois potes e uma garrafa e os colocou na beirada da cama "Consegui pegar da enfermaria"

Usando o que parecia ser todo o esforço do mundo, Sirius se apoiou nos braços e olhou para tudo o que James havia contrabandeado de Madame Pomfrey.

"Vi quando ela colocou esses dois... ahn, cremes no Moony, e vi quando ela mandou ele beber isso daqui" ele continuou, utilizando os apelidos que os quatro se deram devido a suas formas animagas "Acho que você precisa mais do que qualquer um aqui, por causa desse seu corte"

"Contou ao Remus que ele me...?"

"Não"

Sirius respirou meio aliviado, pegando um dos potes. Abriu-o e, sem pensar se arderia ou doeria ou algo assim, passou-o no machucado; seus lábios, de imediato, trincaram em dor, e James, sem a menor delicadeza – como era óbvio para quem tinha quinze anos e acabara de passar pela primeira noite com seu amigo lobisomem – abriu a boca dele com a varinha e jogou o líquido garganta abaixo.

Putz. O gosto não era melhor nem do daquela garota de quinto ano.

"E o pior de tudo é que, quanto pior o machucado, pior o gosto" James disse, sentando-se ao lado de Sirius "Se comigo, que só tinha uma bola roxa..."

"Do tamanho dos peitos da Evans, o que é bastante"

"... você fica realmente olhando para a Lily...?"

Sirius riu quando James fez menção de tirar o outro pote.

"Eu não te ajudo mais, pode apostar"

"Prefiro manter você do que dar uns pegas nela no armário de vassouras" Sirius retrucou, mesmo assim pegando o resto do remédio "É como dizem por aí, melhor um amigo que um futuro incerto"

* * *

_Cumplicidade_

Sirius olhou para o pergaminho onde deveria estar o dever de História da Magia de James, franzindo o cenho ao trazer a folha para sua parte da mesa. De início, não entendeu muito, mas depois que reconheceu que aqueles traços na horizontal com chumaços eram uma vassoura e aqueles outros na vertical com uma bola eram possíveis seres humanos descobriu que aquilo só podia se tratar de quadribol.

E, se ele conseguia entender direito, o plano era bom.

"Eu sou o que tem o cabelo sexy ou esse risco que sai do meio da vassoura?"

James revirou os olhos ao ver o que ele apontava.

"Esse, Sirius, não é um desenho pornográfico" disse "Isso daqui foi para identificar aquele detalhe do uniforme das meninas. Ó, ela até tem cabelo grande"

"Isso é a Mckinnon?"

"É"

"Não deixe ela ver isso, por Merlin" Sirius disse, ainda tentando analisar aquilo tudo. O detalhe da saia das meninas realmente parecia um... bom, uma coisa especialmente masculina "Ela vai matar você ou algo assim"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Ela vai entender a beleza do plano" comentou, virando o pergaminho diretamente para Sirius "Olha, você vai pela esquerda, Longbottom pelo meio e a Mckinnon logo atrás de você, indo na direção da direita e..."

"Essas setinhas indicam o caminho?"

"Não, Sirius, indicam o..."

"Certo, não precisa ser grosso" foi a vez de Sirius revirar os olhos "Continue logo esse plano infalível à lá quadrinhos trouxas, porque..."

"Potter, Black" os dois olharam para a mesa do professor, na qual Binns olhava para eles com um certo descaso "As anotações sobre as minhas aulas estão interessantes?"

"Ô"

"Muito interessantes"

"E agradabilíssimas"

"Nunca teve tarefa mais agradável do que ler sobre o mercado consumidor entre os centauros"

"Aliás, professor, sabia que eles gostavam muito daquelas folhinhas verdes que o Slughorn manda a gente cortar para..."

Mas James calou a boca quando viu o raio azul vir na direção do pergaminho, sem nem mesmo pensar em engolir em seco pelas risadinhas dos sonserinos e pela possibilidade deles saberem seu plano do século.

"... fazer aquelas poções estranhas" continuou, divertido, piscando o olho para o professor quando viu o pergaminho desaparecer na visão de todos "Pode me dar um outro pergaminho, professor?"

Sirius soltou uma risadinha, recostando-se na cadeira. Naquele momento, sentiu-se orgulhoso por ter ensinado parte da experiência de James em trapacear.

* * *

_Brigas_

De vez em quando, James costumava entrar no quarto, jogar a mochila na cama e ir direto para o banheiro tomar banho. Outras vezes, ele tacava a mochila no chão e a si mesmo na cama, fechando os olhos por detrás dos óculos depois de um treino exaustivo de quadribol. E ainda tinha aquelas em que ele não ia ao banheiro, não se jogava na cama e nem ia fazer qualquer outra coisa no quarto; simplesmente tacava a mochila – no canto, no meio, rente à cama, tanto faz. James Potter nunca fora mesmo preso a detalhes – sem nem mesmo entrar no quarto e voltava a sair em disparada, sem nem relancear os olhos.

Sirius torcia para que o dia de hoje fosse um desses últimos. Não porque não gostasse do amigo – com quem mais ele conversaria sobre, sei lá, peitos? Remus era respeitador demais sem goles de Firewhisky e Peter... bom, só tinha experiência em vê-los de longe, torcendo pelos dias de verão – mas porque ele estava megacurioso em descobrir seu presente de Natal escondido entre as tralhas do melhor amigo. E James não facilitava; chegara ao extremo de apostar com ele, rei das pegadinhas e das artimanhas, que nunca encontraria seu presente antes do tempo.

Nunca se atiça Sirius Black, James Potter deveria saber. E até sabia – tanto que, na última semana, deve ter usado todos os feitiços para impedi-lo de encontrar o presente – mas achava que poderia driblá-lo por mais exatos treze dias até a noite do dia 25, o que era uma total ingenuidade do moreno de óculos. Tudo bem, James conseguira pará-lo com feitiços de fazer a cara ficar verde, de fazê-lo ficar só de cueca no meio do salão comunal, de deixar seu cabelo com estrelinhas prateadas – ele realmente achara essa piada engraçada? – e de tornar suas mãos pequenininhas, mas não havia nada que, aparentemente, pudesse afetar um cachorro.

E esse era o motivo por ele estar, lá embaixo da sua cama, à espreita de James. Repleto de pêlos negros e com uma língua particularmente grande, ser um cachorro nessas horas possibilitava não apenas que ele se escondesse mais confortavelmente embaixo da cama, mas que escutasse melhor quando James realmente fosse embora do quarto e o deixasse livre para procurar em sua mochila.

E ter, finalmente, seu momento de glória.

Então, esperou. Esperou, esperou e esperou, e quando finalmente sua audição canina pegou os passos de alguém subindo a cem por hora e identificou mais ou menos o cheiro de chuva – que ele julgava ser por ter passado taaaaaanto tempo no treino de quadribol que ele matara por fingir estar muuuuuito doente – colocou-se em posição de alerta e esperou que a mochila caísse em qualquer parte e que o amigo fosse embora.

Mas ele não foi. Tinha que dar uma de limpinho e ir para o banho.

Quase bufando, Sirius experimentou colocar o focinho do lado de fora da cama. A porta do banheiro estava fechada mas, mesmo assim, ele saiu pata ante pata e pulou na cama com uma sutileza que não tinha, com a pata dianteira mexendo na mochila como se esperasse que alguma coisa mirabolante saísse lá de dentro.

E saiu. Alguma fumaça marrom não identificada que, de início, não causou muito alarde nele, mas que depois de uns dois segundos o fez sentir uma coceira enorme – muito grande _mesmo_ – em todo o seu corpo de cachorro.

Merda.

"Pads...?" James saiu do banheiro às pressas, enrolado em uma toalha na altura da cintura, estreitando os olhos sem óculos para ver o que tinha acontecido de verdade. Mas ele escondia um sorrisinho maroto de satisfação, Sirius tinha certeza mesmo com seu juízo abalado devido à coceira "Coçando muito aí...?"

Ele mandaria James para um lugar muito feio se pudesse.

"Fiz isso com ajuda da Marlene" claro, a Mckinnon. Outra pessoa que sempre quis que ele se desse mal em tudo "Eu sabia que você ia tentar burlar meus feitiços sendo um cachorro, então pensei em alguma coisa que pudesse te fazer muito mal. Claro, não contei isso para ela – não, não seria tão malvado com o pobre Remus, embora pense que Marlene aceitaria isso numa boa e... tanto faz, não é o caso – mas como ela parece concordar que você tem que realmente aprender a esperar e a respeitar o outro, foi extremamente maliciosa"

Sirius só continuou se coçando por um tempo, mordendo a pata com um pouquinho de força para que parasse mais rápido.

"E isso só pára se você prometer parar de tentar achar meus presentes para você, Pads" ele realmente falava tudo aquilo como se fosse um gênio dos feitiços anti-Sirius. Prepotente, o garoto, mas realmente nunca se atiçava um Sirius Black "Então, se transforme logo em humano, ou se estiver coçando muito eu posso escrever um bilhete e pegar sua parta ou lambida como assinatura de contrato e... ei, o que você tá fazendo?"

O olhar de Sirius foi malicioso demais para um cachorro, e isso em combinação com o fato dele levantar uma das patas traseiras alertou James.

De verdade.

"Sirius Black, você não vai fazer...!"

Ele fez.

"Eu vou matar você, Black" James pegou a varinha assim que Sirius parou com o xixi, um olhar assassino na face ao ver que toda sua mochila, toda sua cama e tudo o que estava em cima dela estava repleto daquela coisa amarela fedida "Você está morto"

Sirius o ignorou, com a boca pegando os óculos do amigo na mesinha do lado da cama. Saltou no chão e começou a desviar dos feitiços – alguns verdes, o que o deixou realmente com medo – antes de decidir que o quarto era um lugar pequeno demais para tudo aquilo e abrir a porta com o peso do – ainda com muita coceira, mas ele era forte – corpo.

E Hogwarts viu um James Potter cego de toalha tentando acertar um grande cão negro que segurava seus óculos.

* * *

_Apoio_

Sirius rabiscou distraidamente o pergaminho, ignorando total e completamente as maçãs à frente de seu rosto. Alguma coisa no fundo de sua mente dizia que ele deveria tentar transfigurá-las em peras ou algo ligeiramente parecido, mas ele realmente não dava a mínima para o que Mcgonagall dizia ou tentava dizer na frente da turma.

Não agora.

Quando deu o final da aula, entretanto, ele saiu quase de imediato, como se seus ouvidos estivessem atentos durante todo o tempo. Ignorou os olhares do resto dos marotos e mesmo o da professora, seguindo um caminho aleatório até... até qualquer lugar, porque nem mesmo ele reparou onde estava até ouvir passos.

James.

"Como me encontrou aqui?"

James brandiu o mapa.

"Eu sabia que isso devia ficar comigo" Black disse, ainda olhando para o teto de pedra "Sou o único que usaria com irresponsabilidade"

"Quer dizer que não vai me achar irresponsável por acatar sua ordem de 'quero-distância'?"

Sirius riu.

"O que houve?"

"Aceitar você aqui não quer dizer que eu vá contar"

James deu de ombros, então, sentando ao lado dele, uma perna dobrada servindo de apoio a um dos braços. Apoiou a cabeça na parede e relanceou os olhos para o amigo; não é que não se lembrasse de tê-lo visto triste ou disperso, mas essa era com certeza a mais... difícil, por falta de palavra melhor, das horas.

Ele sabia o que era.

"Vi Regulus hoje"

Sirius não respondeu, uma risada sem humor algum dando a certeza de que James acertara. É, ele também vira o irmão – ao lado do mais novo dos Lestrange, sentado com Dolohov, mostrando com orgulho uma carta que recebera de Bellatrix -, as vestes verdes da Sonserina e o olhar cinzento como o dele seguindo os gestos de quem não devia.

Decidiu que queria falar.

"Desisti, Prongs" disse, dando de ombros em um gesto que, quem visse de longe, diria que ele não se importava. Mas James o conhecia, e sabia que aquilo era tudo, menos displicência "Perdi"

"Você não perdeu nada"

Ele soltou outra risada amarga.

"Você disse a ele o certo a ser feito. Disse a ele no que deveria acreditar, tentou colocá-lo no caminho certo como um irmão mais velho faria" James continuou "E ele, exatamente como um irmão mais novo, disse 'não' a isso tudo. A única diferença é que a situação de vocês é um pouco mais séria que ficar com a loira peituda ou com a garota que realmente gosta, sabe"

E a risada não foi mais tão amarga assim.

"Só você para brincar desse jeito"

"Não estou brincando" James discordou, mas tinha um sorriso também. Abraçou Sirius pelos ombros e ele foi, sem pensar duas vezes, sentindo que poderia chorar pela primeira vez em séculos "Você não merece isso, Padfoot"

E, se James dizia, ele acreditava.

* * *

_Confissões_

"Ei, Pads"

"Hum?"

"Tá acordado de verdade?"

Sirius pensou em retrucar de um jeito mal criado, mas só depois reparou que ele estava mesmo mais adormecido que qualquer outra coisa.

"Tanto faz, de qualquer jeito" James continuou, sussurrando em animação. Sorte de Peter e Remus que, do outro lado do quarto, continuavam sonhando com garotas e quadribol e feitiços e qualquer outra coisa boa que estivesse na mente deles "Sabe a Evans?"

"Como não saberia?" James só falava dela por, tipo assim, dois séculos "O que tem ela?"

"Vai à Hogsmeade amanhã" ele respondeu, realmente animado. O que Sirius, definitivamente, não entendia, porque todo mundo ia ao vilarejo amanhã "Comigo"

Sirius piscou os olhos sonolentos, primeiramente sem acreditar, mas depois decidindo dar um crédito ao amigo. Quer dizer, era como ele mesmo pensara há dois segundos; não havia, realmente, outra garota na mente de James desde que eles se entendiam por gente.

O que, para eles, era bastante tempo.

"Feliz, Prongs?"

"Ô"

"Então, estou feliz também"

E James, naquele momento, embora não tenha achado que ele estivesse brincando ou exagerando, achou que ele tivesse sido simplista demais. Só depois de um tempo, quando Sirius lhe contou na aula de História da Magia que estava meio que ficando sério com Mckinnon, e ele se sentiu feliz de verdade, ele foi entender do que Sirius falava.

* * *

_União_

James entrou no quarto, os dedos apertando a carta tão firmes que o papel quase rasgava entre seus dedos. Tacou-se na cama sem tirar os tênis ou o sobretudo; ficou ali, fitando o teto branco, sem desapertar o pergaminho pela eternidade que pareceu ficar ali.

Muito mais tempo do que ele poderia se lembrar.

"Prongs"

Ele fechou ou olhos.

"Ei, James"

"O que foi?"

Sirius calou a boca por um segundo, sem saber direito o que dizer. Achava que sabia o que era aquilo que o – melhor, diga-se de passagem, apesar dele não gostar de usar muito desses termos – amigo estava passando, mas nos segundos que demorara da notícia da morte dos Potter na sala de Dumbledore até o dormitório decidira que sair de uma casa que não agüentava mais e perder aquele que os acolhera não era, nem de longe, sofrer como James deveria estar sofrendo.

"Eu..." parou de falar, pela primeira vez não tendo realmente a menor idéia do que deveria sair de sua boca "...sinto muito, cara. De verdade"

No momento que saiu de sua boca, pareceu patético. A coisa mais clichê e estúpida e mais insensível – por Merlin, um desconhecido dizia aquilo a outro quando se esbarravam na rua – que poderia falar, como se eles não tivessem passado por tantas coisas juntos.

Inclusive a morte de pessoas queridas.

"O enterro é amanhã" James disse, ainda sem olhá-lo, e Sirius só conseguiu menear a cabeça para cima e para baixo duas vezes. É, sabia disso; Dumbledore chamara a ele e à Evans e contara o porquê de ter chamado James para fora de aula, e estava dizendo exatamente sobre o enterro quando ele não quis ficar mais ali e saiu da sala no início da corrida para o dormitório "Em Godric's Hollow"

"É, eu..."

"Quero que vá comigo"

Sirius fez que sim, devagar.

"Só você" James continuou, os olhos finalmente fitando os dele. Por um segundo e nada mais; no próximo, deu de ombros e sentou-se, apoiando-se na parede logo atrás enquanto cutucava o bolso "Quer um cigarro?"

O outro fez que sim, indo até a cama para sentar-se na beirada. Pegou a varinha para acender o fogo do quarto e do cigarro, soltando a fumaça exatamente quando James soltou a dele.

"Pads?"

"Hum?"

"Eu sinto muito por você também"

* * *

_Despedidas_

"É o fim da escola" Sirius comentou assim que fechou a mala, apoiando as costas na cama. Fechou os olhos e apoiou o braço no joelho, meio pensativo "Vou sentir falta mesmo de Binns. Mesmo do Barão Sangrento. Mesmo da Murta-que-geme. Mesmo... por Merlin, acho que vou sentir falta de tudo"

James também terminou de arrumar suas coisas, mas ficou de pé "Eu com certeza não vou sentir falta daquela magricela que vivia dando em cima de mim"

Sirius riu, sem responder, e os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável, os pensamentos voando para o mesmo lugar. Passaram por Peter – que já contrabandeava suas últimas balas da Dedosdemel – e por Remus – que agradecia, mais uma vez, a Dumbledore -, e por Lily e por Marlene, e por Emmeline e pelos Prewett, e por todas as outras pessoas que eles conheceram e para tudo o que eles eram obrigados a deixar para trás.

"Pedi Lily em casamento"

Sirius abriu os olhos.

"Por causa... de tudo que está acontecendo lá fora. Pode parecer uma razão egoísta e tudo o mais, mas sinto que não posso perder tempo dessa vez" James continuou, sentando-se na cama "Pela primeira vez em dezessete anos, sinto que não tenho todo o tempo do mundo"

O outro não respondeu, o cenho quase se franzindo ao pensar na evolução de James. O amigo continuava inconseqüente, impulsivo, mas deixara a displicência adolescente para trás; sabia que o futuro era incerto.

"Pelo menos, você levou alguma coisa daqui que sabe que vai ser... até quando puder" e James também pensou em como o Sirius de onze anos amadurecera "Eu ainda fico pensando..."

"Nós. Todo nós. Você, eu, Remus, Peter" James interrompeu "Tá achando que eu vou me esquecer que só conheci você por causa de Hogwarts?"

O tom era divertido, sincero, mas carregava por trás um quê de... saudade.

"Vem, Pads" ele se levantou da cama e estendeu a mão para Sirius "Vamos logo preparar nosso 'gran finale'"

Sirius pegou a mão dele e aceitou sua força para levantar, um sorriso espontâneo no rosto. É, deixava para trás uma vida inteira, mas levava para o futuro as pessoas com quem dividira tudo aquilo, e com quem poderia manter o futuro.

E James era a mais importante delas.

* * *

_Promessas_

"Você não sabe como eu estou feliz" James comentou, uma carinha de bobo ao olhar para Sirius "Ele é... lindo, Pads. Mesmo sem vê-lo. E eu já sou capaz de imaginá-lo voltando do primeiro ano em Hogwarts e me contando como foi se esconder no banheiro das meninas"

Ele riu.

"Vou deixar que ele descubra onde deixamos o mapa. Tenho certeza de que..."

"É um menino?"

"Falo nele como um bebê" ele sorriu, ainda mais bobo "Preferia mesmo um menino"

"Claro que sim" Sirius lhe soltou um olhar divertido "Uma filha que tenha ficado com todos os garotos de Hogwarts seria muito para o papai ciumento que você vai ser"

"E um menino na frente de uma menina faria com que o irmão mais velho tomasse conta dela"

"Ou, então, só serviria para que ela se apaixonasse pelos amigos dele"

"Claro que não. Ela seria centrada, que nem a mãe"

Riram.

"Você sabe, Pads" James sorriu "Vai ser o padrinho"

Sirius não respondeu de imediato, desviando os olhos do céu escuro de Londres.

"Lily concordou. Não conseguimos pensar em ninguém melhor"

"Você tentaram?" Sirius perguntou, fingido, e James gargalhou "Que decepção"

"Você não presta, cara"

"Nem um pouco"

Mais uma risada.

"Você sabe, Prongs" Sirius resolveu começar depois de um tempo, usando com um tom meio afetado a mesma frase de James "Estou... feliz"

James sorriu, satisfeito como uma criança que não precisa jantar para comer doces.

"Mas é claro que está" o sorrisinho, dessa vez, era superior "Ou eu não me lembro que, no meu casamento, você tomou todas e mais um pouco, e finalmente confessou que me ama?"

Sirius fingiu simular um rosnado.

"O que é totalmente compreensível"

"Olha aê quem não presta"

"Por quê?" James abriu um de seus sorrisos de canto, e desviou os olhos de Sirius para fitar o céu nublado "Eu amo você também"

O outro não respondeu de imediato, lembrando-se dos últimos anos.

Sorriu.

"E você nem está bêbado"

James revirou os olhos, também sorrindo. Sirius seria sempre Sirius.

* * *

_Fim_

"Só tem... um lugar que eu gostaria de passar antes de ficar enfurnado em Grimmauld por séculos" Sirius disse, e Dumbledore nem o esperou terminar a frase para menear afirmativamente a cabeça. O mais novo chegou até mesmo a esperar pelos dedos velhos pressionando seu braço para não deixá-lo ir sozinho e, assim, escapar, mas não veio nada.

Dumbledore sabia que Sirius Black nunca mentiria sobre isso.

"Só peço que não demore" disse, os olhos azuis olhando-o por cima dos óculos de meia lua "Mas leve o tempo que precisar"

Sirius só fez que sim, sem se surpreender consigo mesmo quando quase nada de sua juventude apareceu em seu rosto. Não havia o sorriso arrogante, o olhar superior ou a postura altiva, e Dumbledore sentiu muito por aquilo tudo como só havia sentido por algo uma vez.

E deixou-o ir.

Sirius ainda segurava firme a varinha ao chegar a Godric's Hollow. No meio da rua, demorou dois segundos para se mover em direção ao que fora o lar de James e Lily, parando em frente ao portão. Abriu-o com um guincho, os passos lentos amortecidos pela grama alta até os degraus de pedra.

Outro som forte, e a porta estava aberta. Não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que estivera ali mas, dessa vez, ele se permitiu lembrar; no canto da sala, onde estava aquela cômoda caída, Lily guardava as fotos trouxas de sua família. No corredor, quase todos com rasgos, estavam os pôsteres das seleções de Quadribol inglesa e francesa e do time de James, que costumava colocar o bebê Harry nos ombros – contrariando todos os avisos de Lily – e apontar para ele as melhores jogadas. No final do comprimento de três metros estava a cozinha, na qual os três costumavam sentar e tomar chocolate quente nas noites de inverno enquanto conversam de um jeito animado sobre Hogwarts. Não havia um móvel inteiro nela.

Sirius sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, sem conseguir impedi-los de voltarem-se o tapete, agora rasgado e empoeirado. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que os James e ele se jogavam no chão para brincar com Harry, o pequeno menino rindo com as palhaçadas dos dois e terminando por sempre dormir mais cedo no colo da mãe enquanto eles iam para a cozinha tomar copos de cerveja amanteigada. Lily, depois, chegava também, e Sirius sempre se sentia feliz ao ver a cumplicidade dos amigos e triste ao perceber pelo o que eles estavam passando.

E, agora, tudo o que era mais marcante ia além dos risos. Além das brincadeiras, além das conversas até altas horas da noite, além do companheirismo existente em todos eles. Quando Sirius terminou de subir as escadas e parou no quarto de Harry, tudo o que conseguiu ver por um momento foi o corpo de Lily no chão, e Harry meio engatinhado tocando seu cabelo ruivo; estavam para trás os momentos de carinho, de felicidade, de histórias à noite para dormir.

"E você que sempre me dizia que eu era o tipo de pessoa incapaz de subjugar as boas lembranças" Sirius murmurou, olhando para o chão "Lily, eu..."

Sentiu a garganta falhar.

"... amei você. Por James, por Harry. E pela sua comida" imaginou que, se ela estivesse viva, soltaria uma risada, e James reviraria os olhos enquanto soltava seu sorriso de canto "Nunca pensei que terminaria desse jeito"

Mais um aperto, e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

"Me desculpa"

Virou-se e desceu. As escadas rangiam com o seu peso, mas ele não olhou para os degraus em nenhum momento; os olhos cinzentos, agora fundos e cansados, não conseguiram se impedir de olhar para o sofá. Era como se pudesse ver o contorno da varinha esquecida de James, e se baixasse o olhar – o que ele, definitivamente, fez – e olhasse um pouco mais para a esquerda, ele veria de novo o corpo caído do melhor amigo.

E viu.

"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Prongs" ele murmurou, fixado-se na madeira enegrecida "Pensava em você todos os dias, em Azkaban. Lembra que, em uma noite bêbada, prometemos um ao outro que se um dia fôssemos presos por exagerar no Snivellus ficaríamos conversando lá? Brincadeira meio estúpida, agora. Nunca imaginei que ia parar lá sendo considerado um traidor"

James arquearia a sobrancelha agora, e se aproximaria dele e passaria o braço por seus ombros – e Sirius diria que deveria ser o contrário porque ele era mais alto, e James o mandaria calar a boca e dizer que dois centímetros não significavam nada em altura –, o olhar castanho dizendo a ele que não era culpado de nada. Sem muitas palavras, e sem muito esforço fazendo-o ver que havia uma chance.

"O _seu_ traidor, Prongs"

James reviraria os olhos e diria para ele parar de besteira.

"Todos os dias, James. Todos os dias" ele soltou uma risada amarga "Piorou quando vi Harry. Me escutaria se eu dissesse que não era bobeira de pai e que ele é realmente parecido com você? Só os olhos, exatamente como você dizia"

Ele riria, e terminaria por sorrir em satisfação.

"Meio... quieto, é verdade. Mas olha no que eu me tornei quando perdi vocês" outra risada amarga, e a voz de Sirius embargou. Não queria chorar, mas cada instante era pior que o outro "Principalmente você, Prongs"

Imaginou-o dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, como quando Regulus fora dado como desaparecido*. Sentiu de novo o abraço, ouviu de novo a voz dele pedindo a Lily que fizesse um chocolate quente, viu de novo a amiga entrando no espírito deles e dizendo que, dessa vez, poderia liberá-los ara que bebessem até cair.

"Fiquei pensando em como pediria desculpas a você"

Mais uma vez, James o mandaria parar de falar aquilo tudo. Então, meio que inconsciente, Sirius não disse mais nada; recostou-se na parede e ficou ali, por mais tempo do que poderia dizer, sem se preocupar em relancear os olhos para a janela para perceber a passagem do tempo.

Não, não havia mais chance.

"Dumbledore disse para eu usar o tempo que precisasse" murmurou por fim, tirando o apoio "Nunca vou ter tempo suficiente, Prongs"

Piscou os olhos, tirou os vestígios de lágrimas – poucas lhe escaparam – e foi até a porta, sem olhar para trás uma única vez por medo de não conseguir ir embora.

* * *

*a morte dos pais do Sirius foi meio que explicada pela J em uma revista inglesa. Segundo ela, Orion Black terminara de morrer com o desaparecimento do seu segundo filho, enquanto o primeiro ainda insistia em trair seu sangue. Não acho que ele teria considerado traição estar em Azkaban por trair o melhor amigo pelo Voldemort, então acho justo colocar que o Regulus desapareceu antes da morte dos Potter.

Reviews?


End file.
